Written in my Hearts
by JasmineThomas
Summary: The Doctor and Clara admit their love, and when they get married, they want a child, but since the TARDIS is playing tricks, they have to resort to something else to look after- Whouffle- hints of smut but not that bad- rated m for swearing and possible triggers
1. Finding a Way

**Hey guys! So! I'm back here with a Whouffle fic that I hope to god will be good this time! It's an AU about if the Doctor and Clara fell in love and went to an orphanage to pick out a baby girl, since the TARDIS is being bad and not letting them have their intimacy. Set after the 50th but before Time of the Doctor- and possibly a bit in Time of the Doctor- I haven't decided yet- but anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

All she could think about- the smile that graced his face and lips when she admitted to him that she loved him. That she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, even if he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her. Clara insisted that the Doctor was the only thing that kept her going sometimes. But since recently receiving her teaching degree, she needed to stay on Earth for that. And the Doctor would help her with that.

He was there on her graduation day, front row seat, clapping and cheering louder than anyone. Sat next to her dad and her gran (her step mother hadn't bothered to show up.) He was so happy to see her. And she knew that if she came back to the TARDIS, that he would take her somewhere awesome. But what she expected was really different to what actually happened.

"Draught!" The Doctor said, for the 900th time. Clara clicked her fingers, amused at her boyfriend. He stood up and he ran to him, letting her envelope her in a warm and spin my hug.

"Well done, Clara!" He exclaimed, putting her down softly. "Now, I have a surprise for you, since we've been dating at least 1 year now!"

Clara smiled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her hair softly before pulling a few levers and letting Clara put her motorbike away while he flew the TARDIS to the destination he wanted.

He directed Clara softly as they stepped out of the TARDIS, her new dress that he had asked her to wear was billowing in the breeze of the alien planet. Her eyes were closed, her shoulders gripped tightly from behind as the Doctor steered her to the exact spot.

"Right then! Clara Oswald, feast your eyes upon this!" Clara opened her eyes softly, a jade green and cobalt blue sunset flew across the sky, like they were streamers, billowing across. There was a fountain to the right of her, with a statue of a woman, who was of similar height and body mass to her.

"Clara Oswald, this is the planet Aphrodite. The Greek name's the translation. The planet itself is called Amendiason."

Clara could feel herself welling up. "It's beautiful. Why here?"

"Isn't it obvious? The planet of love! And what's the best way to p..." He trailed off so that Clara wouldn't hear. She turned to him.

"The best way to what?" She frowned softly, in confusion.

"The best way to p..." He did it again. Clara looked him in the eye.

"To what?" The Doctor sighed, smiling his cute goofy grin as his hand went into his inside pocket and grabbed a box. He walked over to the fountain and dipped his hand inside, picking up diamonds from within, to which he used his sonic to fuse to the thing that was in the box.

Clara couldn't see what he was doing or holding, so this made her all the more confused as he walked back to her, bending down on one knee and offering her the box with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

"Clara Oswald, I have known since the day I met you that you were incredibly impossibly wonderful. I couldn't be more happy when you admitted that you loved me too and I knew I never wanted to part with you. We are right for each other, at least, I know you are right for me. I know we're supposed to be together and I know that even though you aren't of Gallifreyan descent, I would gladly give both my hearts to see you live to be with me forever. So, Clara Oswald, will you become my wife?" He asked, his eyes emerald and searching in her chocolate eyes for confirmation.

Instead of answering him with a simple yes, she knelt with him and kissed him softly, taking the box from his hand and taking the ring, slipping it delicately onto her finger, as she broke away, he saw the yes imprinted in her eyes and smiled in happiness.

Since the Doctor had restored his home world, he had asked the Grand High Council for confirmation of Clara to be his wife. They told him that she would have to undergo the processes of the Chameleon arch tone accepted. He was scared, as the chameleon arch either killed or maimed humans. But as scared of that as he was, he wanted his Clara with him in the TARDIS for all time.

All things considered, he wished there were some way for her to be able to live as long as him and be accepted into his race without having to turn into one of them, after all, her humanity was what made her, her!

So the Doctor decided that he would do the opposite, for her sake.

When Clara heard the Doctor screaming, her first instinct was to make her way to the source. And she was surprised to find the Doctor, with the headset from the top of the TARDIS. He was sat, breathing shakily, sweating horribly, and panting. She pried the headset from his head and listened to the sound of his hearts to check he was okay, only to find that she could only hear one heart. She ran to the console, looking up at the time rotor.

"I know you don't like me, but please. Tell me what the Doctor's gone and done!"

She saw the confirmation and almost fainted.

TIME LORD ESSENCE DRAINED. HUMANISATION IN PROGRESS.

Clara stood, horrified. A human Doctor was no good! It was the time lord in him that made him, him! So in doing, she grabbed the headset, placing it back on his head and muttered a quick, breathy "sorry love!" Before pressing the button on he console that made the Doctor writhe and scream.

She wanted to rip her hair out and scream herself. She was frightened of the screams that the Doctor was letting rip and she covered her ears out of selfishness, as she feared she would pass out if she continued to listen.

Half an hour had passed and the Doctor woke up, in his bed, with Clara no where to be found. He felt his chest and to his disappointment, felt there were two hearts, instead of the one he had planned to devote to Clara and to live a full life with Clara. He heard footsteps and closed his eyes softly.

"I know you're awake. I've been monitoring you." Came the half angry, half concerned voice of his fiancée. He opened his eyes I see her eyes, swollen and red and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, concerned. She leant on the doorframe and her head rested on it.

"Why did you do it, Doctor?" Was her reply, asking him about his actions. He looked down and back up at her.

"Because then I wouldn't have to worry about not living the rest of my life with you." He said, in a feeble attempt to get her to understand. She nodded, walking over and sitting with him.

"I understand that, but that's no reason for you to go and do that. At least, if you're thinking about it, talk to me first, and see what my opinion is first. You being time lord is what makes you, well, you! And me being human with or without you being one too will always be me!" She said.

"But what if I get lost when you're not here anymore?" He asked. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Doesn't matter where you are, in the jungle, or in the desert, or on the moon... However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost, not really... Because I will always be here... And I will always come and find you. Every single time..." She said, stroking his cheek, repeating the words that her mother had told her, when she was little. When she got lost on Blackpool beach- bank holiday Monday- after her mum had found her and bought fish and chips and tucked her in for bed. She remembered that memory of her mother a lot. So much.

"Can mum and dad come?" She asked, the words slipping out of her mouth. The Doctor looked up.

"What?" He asked. Clara swallowed, wetting her lips with her tongue to talk again.

"Can we go and see mum before she died and invite her to the wedding?" She asked. The Doctor thought about what the damage may do, similar to what had happened to a friend and her father, at least 3 centuries ago, when he was in his 9th incarnation.

"We'd have to be very careful. We can invite them, yes. But if we go back and they've already had you, you can't even touch that version of you, otherwise it will unleash a paradox." He warned. She nodded. "So go back to when they were married but they hadn't you know... Had me yet." She resolved the matter simply. "But then. Think of how happy she'd be to see me for before she had died. When I was a teen. All she could talk about was never getting to see me get married or seeing my dad give me away."

The Doctor stood. "Right, well, we can invite them but tell them to brig your gran and leave you at home. Then when they get there, we can tell them, yes?" Clara nodded and they started to write the invitations.

The doorbell rang, Ellie scratched her wrist, something she'd found herself to be doing a lot lately, since she was nervous about Clara. Clara had been hanging around Nina Ashburn. The not nice Nina. Nice Nina was Clara's friend from primary but Ashburn was as far from Nice Nina Thomas as it was possible to be. And she was worried. Clara was at school, and she worried about Er less then.

She opened the door to see a girl with similar height to her.

"Hello mu- Mrs O-Oswald." She greeted. Ellie always got the 'Mrs Oswald' from door to door salesmen.

"Please don't try to sell anything to me." She begged, not having the strength. The girl shook he head.

"I wanted to give you this." She handed a TARDIS blue envelope to Ellie. She opened it and looked at the girl, who she saw as familiar but had never seen before. 'Clara and the Doctor would like to invite you to-'

"Funny coincidence! My daughter's name is Clara!" She laughed. He girl let out a muffled, choked sob.

'To their wedding, on the 23rd of November, 2004.' She stopped reading. It was on Clara's birthday. No way.

"I can't, love, see, it's my daughter's birthday and it's her 16th." The girl sniffled.

"Right... I see... Sorry to have bothered you." Ellie saw from the pained look in her eyes that this meant a lot. She looked like Dave a little in the way she smiled and the way she scrunched up her nose when she sniffed. The girl turned away and started walking away from her house. She had to ask the burning question.

"Clara? What's your last name." The girl turned back to face her, her eyes similar to that of her own. This girl must have been 26 at least. The girl swallowed thickly, one tear allowing itself over the threshold of her eyelid.

"O-Oswald." She choked out. It then all made sense to Ellie.

"Are you... My- my little Clara? All grown up?" She asked, looking at the picture of her daughter in it's frame and back at the woman who stood before her, an almost perfect, but more mature replica of the fifteen year old that she's raised.

"Y-yes.." Clara choked out and Ellie ran to her grown up daughter, engulfing her in the biggest hug she'd ever given.

"My Clara all grown up!" She gasped, as she heard Clara sobbing quietly on her shoulder.

"Mummy..." She sobbed out, clutching to her mother like a lifeline.

"Love, who was -" Dave was cut off by the sight of his wife and a small brunette hugging.

"Dave, come here!" Ellie called. Dave complied, walking out briskly. Once Dave had settled next to his wife, he looked at the brunette.

"Who does she look like to you, Dave?" Ellie asked, in obvious euphoria. Dave looked over the girl who had puffy eyes and had Ellie's looks. But she couldn't, could she?

"Like Clara." His reply was simple.

"She is our Clara Dave. From the future... All grown up!" Dave smiled and picked up his future daughter, smiling as he hugged her.

"Our Clara?" He asked.

Clara nodded and smiled. "Hi dad." She blushed. "Listen- see the blue box over there?" She pointed to it. They nodded. "It's the machine that brought me here and on the morning of my 16th, it'll be waiting for you. The ceremony will be 2 hours and please bring gran if you can. And then... Uhm... Well, me and my fiancée will drop you off just a minute after you left. And... Mum... You will get to see me get given away by dad." She swallowed, kissing each of them goodbye as she ran off in the direction of the blue box. The door opened and they saw a man with a floppy quiff, a bow tie and a fez appear, watching Clara giggle and take the fez away, throwing it behind her and kissing him, before walking in and her boyfriend walking out, checking so that she couldn't see and placing the fez back on his head, readjusting his bow tie.

They heard a voice from the box call. "If you've picked that bloody fez up then you can think twice about wearing it to our wedding, mister!" Ellie chuckled. This was her daughter. In every way as she saw the man laugh and then call in.

"Sorry love! Had to pick it up! Fezzes are too cool to go to waste!" To which they heard Clara's even louder reply.

"I am not marrying you with a fez on!" She popped her head out of the machine and looked at him. "Someday you could just walk past a fez!"

"Never gonna happen, and you love it!" He smiled, before she pulled him in and then said. "Chin boy, no fez!"

Hand in hand, Dave and Ellie watched as their fully grown daughter left in the blue box with the bumbling man. They chuckled and walked back inside, to see Clara running up the drive, her 15 year old self, hugging her parents.

"Love you mum! Love you dad!"

* * *

**So- this is over the time space of a few months and sorry about the rushed chameleon arch bit-it seems weird I know but I wanted to put in a bit about how the doctor would change how he biologically existed just to live and die with his Clara so :) rate and review please!**


	2. Finding a Solution to the Problem

So! Here's my second instalment, because who needs sleep- writing is too good to waste!

This focuses on the wedding and the fact that Clara is upset over the fact she wants children but the TARDIS keeps them separated. So yeah! Enjoy! P.s - I have a link on my page about the wedding dress Clara wears- you can check it out after :)

Clara was so looking forward to it. She had picked out her wedding dress so she could impress her dad and her mum. She wanted to impress her mum most, as she could impress her dad back in 2013. But her mum- the thought made her giddy!

The TARDIS picked the Oswald's up on the morning of Clara's 16th on the 23rd of November 2004. Ellie and Dave were guided in by Clara, who was still dressed in her pyjamas and they we're shocked. Clara had chuckled and pulled them into the lounge of the TARDIS while the doctor picked up the other guests.

"Clara, you look radiant." Ellie admired her daughter in her wedding dress. She hugged her beautiful offspring and then looked at the mirror. "I have an odd mind to sing 'Slipping through my fingers'!" Ellie laughed. Clara smiled and began to tear up.

"Oh no, love, don't cry! You'll smudge your make up!" She said, dabbing Clara's eyes. "Ready?" Clara nodded.

Xx

Dave, with Clara on his arm, walked down the aisle. Clara had requested that Ellie accompany them. So there she was, being walked down the aisle by her parents, to the man that she loved, on another planet. She smiled at her Doctor, who stretched his hand once she was within reach.

As the vows came up, the Doctor got more and more nervous. But eventually, he had to say them.

He cleared his throat.

"Right, well. As most of you know, I'm not human. Judging by the tech, obviously!" He triggered a laugh, but it was clear he was nervous. "Clara, you asked me how time lords love. I told you we find a soulmate, and even if we are already married, all laws are void and the other spouse is forgotten for the soulmate. I will never leave you. You are it for me. My soulmate. You put love back into my heart in the dark ages- you saved my life a billion times and it's all I can do to make sure that I love you every day, to give you even the slightest bit of what you have given me. Love and you are my saviour Clara. If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck on that cloud, grumpy. I'll never be able to repay you for that." Clara was on the verge of tears as she struggled to regain her composure. She did and gracefully sniffed.

"When I first met you, when you were in those daft monk robes, I thought you were odd, intriguing and interesting, but odd! And when we were travelling, I saw sights that were unimaginable. And you took me away. Just me. Plain and simple Clara. I saw your home world destroyed in fire and I couldn't bear it! I told you to be a doctor and help and you did. I never felt so much love for you as I did in that moment. And I will never be able to be done saving you. And I hope I never have to."

Xx

After they were married, it was moved back to the TARDIS for the reception. The Doctor and Clara had their first dance and when Clara was dancing with Dave, the Doctor was greeted with Ellie's embrace.

"Welcome to the family." She said, happily as he hugged her back. the newest and closest thing he now had to a mother.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"How does Dave cope, in the future, I mean?" She asked. The doctor frowned.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Doctor. It's obvious. If I were still alive when she's that age, I at this age wouldn't be here, she'd have asked an older me. And the way she cried when she saw me earlier on and the way she insisted I walk her down the aisle too. I'm dead. Which is why she always savours our moments.

"Sorry Ellie. We didn't want you to know and crush you."

"I'm fine. At lead I know my daughter's in safe hands for the future."

"Ellie, may I ask you for something?" He asked, looking at her. Ellie looked at him.

"Course."

"When and if you give that book to Clara. 101 places to see- write her something on a note and put it in. She still reads it. A nice surprise to end her time with you." Ellie nodded.

After the night of amazement and happiness, Clara was sad to see her mum and dad leave, the same morning they'd left. Ellie smiled and said she'd make her a birthday soufflé.

Xx

Clara had smiled and gone back to her room, where she picked up her 101 places to see, a piece of paper flying out of it. She bent to pick it up.

'Clara- this is from your mum. I love you to pieces, but you already know that. I know from the Doctor, that you're having trouble making a soufflé without me, so, here's something that could help, time it exactly to check every 30 seconds and that helps if you keep burning them.

Love mum X

Ps- thank your Doctor for asking me to do this for ya! You should definitely keep him! X'

Clara smiled and ran to the Doctor's study, where she found him, hanging framed photos against the wall of them on their wedding day. She ran to him, colliding with him and sending him to the floor.

"I love you!" She gasped before kissing him deeply, he gave in, depending the lustful kiss. He smiled as she tugged at his shirt, ripping it off him and kissing him more. He understood how much she loved him but he wanted to show his love in more than just sweet nothings she could say to her. He pulled her dress off with one hand and disposed of it.

She worked nimble fingers, unclasping his trousers and then her bra, to which she threw at the coat stand.

When all clothes were discarded, she and the Doctor connected in infinite intimacy. The movements timed in perfect unison until the cloister bell sounded, ending their session.

Clara groaned and looked at the Doctor, who looked just as flustered as she disconnected with him and he groaned at the loss. She kissed him and stood,grabbing each article that was strewn along the floor re- clothing and walking back to her room.

A few weeks had passed and Clara felt different. She and the Doctor had been to Marmadilla. But she fell ill with what the Doctor had diagnosed as an infection. He left her in the TARDIS while he tried to stop the evils. But she was sure the TARDIS had done something to her, so when she went to the Doctor, complaining that her stomach hurt, he checked her out.

"Okay... This is bad." He'd said. She was scared, frightened and worried. At those three words that had escaped.

"Okay... Don't panic, but you've got a thing from somewhere that means... You can't have kids." He said, sadly, shamefully, as if he'd done this to her.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was beyond grief. Not being able to have kids! No, it couldn't be! It wasn't fair! Why her!

After a few weeks of staying on earth in her flat to mull things over with the Doctor without the TARDIS, Clara had come up with a durable solution. Adoption or surrogacy! The Doctor had been open to the surrogate mother idea but what if the surrogate got too attached and decided that she didn't want to give up the kids? That would break Clara. He couldn't see it happen. Adoption could potentially work! There were loads of people on earth looking for mums and dads!

So Clara had opted for the small orphanage near the River. St James. She liked it and had worked there as a part time helper. She was familiar with how things were run.


	3. Finding Ellie

They had planned everything down to a tee. All the paper work was ready and they were now completely checked to go through with it.

The first step into the orphanage brought back memories of Clara's last visit. She walked through, hand in hand with the Doctor and saw Mrs Braithwaite sat at her desk. She looked up.

"Clara! What are you doing back here?!" She exclaimed, hugging her old helper.

"Adopting a child. I found out that I had a rare condition that didn't allow me to have kids so we wanted to adopt." She explained.

"You? As in you two? You're married?" She asked, looking at the rings on both of their left hands.

She smiled and led them to the lounge where the boys were in the middle of a game of dodgeball, it seemed and a few girls were doing make overs. Clara spotted a young girl, just over the age of 8 she assumed, reading in the corner. She immediately pointed her out to the Doctor, who saw her too as the boys and the girls, apart from the one they had spotted, stopped what they were doing.

"Please, don't stop on our account. Carry on!" The Doctor insisted, so the boys, tentatively carried on and the girls hesitantly carried on.

Clara had already found her way to the little girl.

"Hey." She whispered softly. The girl flinched and shifted slightly. Clara smiled and crouched to her level, as the girl was sat on the red carpet.

"What's your name?" She reached out but the girl moved away again. Over the other side of the room, the Doctor was talking to Mrs B about the girl.

"Trust issues. She was in a cupboard under the stairs tied to the kitchen pipes when we found her." She explained.

"We could give her a good home. What's her name?"

"Ellie Avery. She's 7." She told the Doctor.

"Hun, I'm not gonna hurt you." Clara said, sitting next to the girl who was flinching and moving away. She opened her red satchel and pulled out 'Summer Falls, by Amelia Williams'. She offered it to the girl, smiling.

The girl took it gently, reading the blurb, as if she'd already read it and knew it like an old friend.

"E-Ellie." She stuttered. Clara turned her head to face the girl.

"Ellie. That's a pretty name. What's your last name?" Clara asked, her eyes the same shade of brown as Ellie's.

"A-Avery, miss." She stuttered once again. Nervously, scared. Clara started to edge closer.

"It's just Clara, Ellie." She said and the girl nodded, her brown hair dangling just over her t shirt.

"Do you like reading?" She asked, looking at the little girl. The girl nodded and clutched Clara's book like it was the only thing she owned. Clara seemed to get that.

"That was my favourite book when I was your age. My mum used to read it to me in bed." She told the small fragile girl.

"I've never seen it before." She told Clara. Clara smiled softly.

"You can keep it if you'd like? To read?" She asked, hopeful that she'd gained a tiny bit of this girl's trust, she felt her phone buzz and felt for it. 'One new text message' lit up. She clicked on it.

'Clara- gone to the kitchen with Mrs B for a coffee. Ellie has trust issues because of how her parents treated her- according to Mrs B, she was tied to the piping in the cupboard when they found her. She looked half starved apparently.'- Husband'

Clara looked at the girl who was reading her book now. She watched her and wondered how anyone could do this to a little child, regardless of whether she was bad or not.

Xx

A few weeks , more like a trillion- 18 weeks of visiting Ellie Avery had been worthwhile. Ellie, it seemed, really looked forward to their visits, especially when Clara brought her a new book to read. This week, however, it was different. Ellie was sick. With flu. But that didn't stop Clara and the Doctor from coming. Clara brought a new book from the TARDIS to read to Ellie while she was sick. It was The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

As they stepped into the house, the Doctor had a coffee pressed to his hand and suddenly Clara was on we own, and walking up the familiar flight of steps to get to Ellie's room.

"Ellie?" Clara called though softly. She pushed open the door and saw the girl, laid in bed with a wet flannel over her forehead. Clara walked up, not breaking stride once and sat down on the bed, careful to mind anything that was a limb of Ellie's.

"What's the diagnosis, Doctor?" She asked playfully. Ellie made a noise that sounded like a giggle and a cough and Clara patted her back softly as Ellie coughed.

"I brought you a new book, from the school where I work." She showed Ellie the book. "I can read it to you?" She asked, watching Elle nod vigorously.

Clara snuggled in with Ellie, Ellie having requested a cuddle with her new best friend. Clara began to read, absentmindedly stroking the girl's hair.

"When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle everybody said she was the most disagreeable looking child ever seen..." Clara started. Ellie clutched her tighter, her head on Clara's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Xx

After an hour of reading, Ellie had fallen asleep, clutched to Clara, like her life depended on it. Determined not to wake her, Clara snuggled in and couldn't help but smile at the thought that if they adopted Ellie, this would be the outcome.

When visiting time was over, Clara slid from her snuggle with Ellie and left 'The Secret Garden' on Ellie's bedside table.

"You're really good with her Clara." Mrs B told her as they left again. "Will you be coming next week?" She asked. Clara nodded and stood with the Doctor.

"Yes. But next week we're gonna ask her whether she wants to come and live with us and let us adopt her."

And with that, they left, and hopped to the next Wednesday.

Xx

Ellie ran out to greet Clara, happy that she had come again. Clara picked the girl up, hugging her and kissing her hair.

"Come on! I finished the book and I made you something!" She was way too excitable, and Clara loved it. The Doctor usually chatted to Mrs B while Clara and Ellie were off doing whatever, not that he didn't love Ellie too, he just thought it was better for Ellie to bond with someone she may know as 'mummy'.

Clara allowed herself to be dragged away up to Ellie's room, where she found that Ellie's room was different. It was much smaller than she remembered.

"Mrs B put me in a new room! There was a new girl in that she gave my room to! Melody Pond." She said, Clara taking it in.

Ellie rifled through her things and pulled out a wad of paper. It said "mum" at the top and Clara scanned her eyes over the cover. She sat down and pulled Ellie onto her lap. The first page was about what a mother meant to Ellie. 'Everything' was the first word to show on the paper. 'My mummy has to be pretty and kind and loving and she has to love me better than anyone else except daddy.' She had put.

Clara had to swallow to hide her tears. The next few pages were drawings of what the perfect mum should look like. Clara almost cried, seeing how much effort Ellie had gone to. As she neared the end of the booklet, there were drawings that said 'Clara- maybe mummy?' And sure enough, a 7 years olds drawing of her and the doctor were there, holding hands with Ellie.

"Ellie... This is beautiful." Clara said, one tear falling as she said it. Ellie looked happily at Clara, affectionately.

"Are you going to be my mummy soon?" She asked the woman who had sat Ellie on her lap. Clara let out a muffled cry.

"We were going to ask you today if you wanted to come and live with us." Clara smiled. Ellie hugged Clara tightly.

"We have a library and a swimming pool and lots of bedrooms!" Clara smiled and opened the booklet. "And this is going straight into the family room. Would you like to come with us today?" Clara asked.

"Yes please Clara!" The girl said, eagerly. Clara smiled and laughed as the Doctor walked in, while Ellie was busy, packing the things she'd taken out of her little box to get the booklet back inside.

"Paperwork finished. How did she take it." Clara smiled and walked over, carrying the booklet.

"She asked me first."


	4. Finding Contentment

**So this is the bad news- I intended this to be a 2 chapter story but this is longer- but this is the last chapter- because I have so many ideas for Whouffle fanfic a that my brain hurts- so please turn to my other fic currently being written- Pretty Face in a Large Crowd**

Clara led Ellie to the TARDIS, carrying her to the doors and walking through. Ellie was shocked, to say the least, but happy. She smiled and asked the Doctor if he could take her and Clara for a swim, to which he complied, taking Ellie to the wardrobe to get a swimming costume while Clara put on her one piece swimming costume.

They met at the poolside, the Doctor in his bow tie patterned trunks and Ellie in an Elephant patterned swimming costume. Clara smiled and dove in as the cool water engulfed her. She grabbed Ellie, who wore arm band floats to help her swim as the doctor walked to the deep end, taking a run up, yelling "Geronimo!" And cannonball- ing into the cool waves. Ellie giggled and held onto Clara as the Doctor swam over and offered his back to Ellie, who jumped at the chance.

It was like a piggy back ride but the Doctor was horizontal, swimming, Ellie was having so much fun and it was all down to the people who visited her week after week, to gain her trust and get her to like them as parental figures. Clara sat on the edge of the pool, watching her normally goofy husband glide around the water with their new daughter sat on his back. He swam to Clara and Clara giggled, as the Doctor shifted Ellie so he was now holding her, and Clara splashed water onto his chest softly with her feet. This was utter contentment and Ellie would be perfect. She was the perfect little girl.

After the swimming, the Doctor took them to a different planet to eat dinner. He had to admit, even if he was a time traveller and he couldn't have a normal human life, he loved the domestic feel around the TARDIS now that Ellie had sprung into their lives.

He took them to Adroliva- where the food was amazing- and there was a lot of things for children to do.

After they'd eaten, they watched Ellie win a game of Hiyd which was an evolved style of golf. He saw the look on Clara's face and it was a look of pure contentment, that he was happy to see again.

"Mmmmmuuuuummmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy!" The call rang through the TARDIS as Ellie woke up, from the worst nightmare ever. Clara, whose room was closest to Ellie, as the doctor would often be tinkering and wouldn't hear due to frazzles of the circuitry, ran down the hall like a shot, opening her daughters room.

She was at her side in an instant.

"Sweetheart, what's up? Did you have a nightmare?" Clara asked, as Ellie clung onto her, sobbing. Clara took this as a yes and picked up her sobbing daughter and took her to her own room.

Clara tucked in Ellie and hunted in her cupboard before her eyes landed on the old rabbit she kept about her when she was 7. Ellie was still sobbing brokenly and it broke Clara's heart as she sat with Ellie.

"Sweetheart... This is flopsy. He was mine when I was your age. He'll keep you safe. Okay?" Clara asked, stroking the girl's hair.

"Thanks Clara." Was the little girl's response as she took the bunny and hugged it, feeling Clara getting in the bed behind her and she turned her body into her new mother's embrace and she fell asleep, listening to her mother's heartbeat.

Clara thought that she'd broken down the barrier between Ellie calling her mum and Clara. It had been a few months since the adoption. She preferred mum, but she supposed that it would take time to adjust, so she let it be, falling asleep, snuggled up to the one person that was her top priority. Her daughter.

"Doctor!" Ellie called out, the wind whipping hair into her face.

"Yes, Ells! " the Doctor called as they rode on horseback, through the Wild West on a Tuesday, or was it Thursday?

"Can you and Clara teach me how to ride a bike?" She questioned. She was sat on a big horse, with Clara behind her, keeping her stable on the horse.

"Course! And a quadracycle! I invented those!" The Doctor laughed with a chuckle.

Clara had put herself on leave from Coal Hill, telling them that it was for "maternity reasons" to which they assumed she was pregnant. But no, her top priority was to be a mum to Ellie, who more often than not, asked more frequently about the book. 101 places to see. Clara had given an answer to every question but one. "will I end up out there one day." Clara's heart stopped for a few seconds as she realised the ambiguity of the question asked that her daughter didn't. Will she be out there exploring? But will she be out there, dead and buried. That scared Clara, right down to the bone. Her daughter was going to live. She would give her life for it.

The first week of Ellie riding a bike was tiring but fun. The Doctor insisted on a room in the TARDIS. So they went off, trying to ride the bikes.

The Doctor fell of his bike every five seconds while Clara and Ellie rode their bikes respectively, however, Ellie had stabiliser wheels on her bike.

The second week went by and soon Ellie was almost there on her own. Clara was pushing her by just the seat and as Ellie kept peddling, Clara let go. The Doctor grinned as they watched her.

"You're doing it Ellie! You're riding by yourself!" Clara cried with pride. Ellie smiled and carried on for a few more second before she stopped, running over to Clara's outstretched arms and running into them, being lifted up.

"I can do it mummy! I can do it!" Clara let stray tears fall as she was called the title that she'd been craving for. The Doctor ran over.

"Daddy! I can do it!" The Doctor was surprised at being called the name he wanted and both adults looked down to their source of joy. The little girl that had captured their hearts. No longer Ellie Avery but their little Ellie Oswald.


End file.
